


【luzmafu】Secret Love

by kikaze



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaze/pseuds/kikaze
Summary: #标题译为地下恋情（英文听起来逼格比较高#是看了生放受到启发的产物#三分现实，七分脑补
Relationships: Luz/Mafumafu (Utaite)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【luzmafu】Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> #标题译为地下恋情（英文听起来逼格比较高  
> #是看了生放受到启发的产物  
> #三分现实，七分脑补

关于まふまふ又要做生放这件事，luz比其他人知道得都要早。毕竟，要想不知道天天晚上和自己睡一起的人在计划什么还是有点难度的。  
秘密泄露在温暖的床铺上。  
luz总是对まふ的脖子情有独钟，他们的每一场情事几乎都以luz伏在まふ身上轻吻他的脖子作为开端，事后会不可避免地留下一些印记。まふ对此没什么意见，偶尔也会勾住luz狠狠咬上一口作为回敬。第二天一早两人站在穿衣镜前心照不宣地换上高领或者衬衫，冬天就围上围巾，然后相视一笑，在交换一个轻吻之后各自出门。又或者luz最喜欢的情况是他们都可以继续窝在家里的时候。不需要费尽心思遮遮掩掩，穿着宽大的家居T恤，脖颈就明晃晃地露在外面。不论是经过镜子时偏头一瞥，还是不经意间抬眼看向まふ，luz都能看到那几个宣示着主权的印记。  
那天luz翻过身，拉过まふ的手挠了几下，得到默许后他习惯性地埋下头，却被まふ一把捂住了嘴。luz不解地眨眨眼睛，伸出舌尖在まふ手心里轻轻勾了一下，激得他一抖收回了手。又怕luz趁乱偷袭，まふまふ赶紧用双手护好自己的脖子，那防备的样子活脱脱一只遭遇大灰狼的小白兔。  
“不行！今天不行！”  
luz歪歪脑袋问：“为什么？”  
まふ看着他满是无辜甚至有点可怜的眼神险些心软：“总之……不行就是不行！”  
大概是看他一副下定决心不开口的样子，或是早已摸清了他的套路，luz没有多问，只是一反常态地直奔主题，过程中又偏偏总是与那关键的一点擦肩而过。最后在まふまふ收紧了抱着他的手臂，不自觉地抬起腰拼命把自己压向他的时候，luz坏心眼地停了所有动作，右手套弄几下后拇指一把堵住了他的铃口。まふ被逼得眼里起了泪花，难耐地扭着腰，只换来了luz轻轻吻去他眼角的泪水，和贴在他耳边低沉而沙哑的轻问：“教えて？”  
沉溺在情欲里的脑袋并不能很好地理解luz到底想知道什么，但まふまふ还是使劲点着头，得到的奖励是luz次次直击得分点的进攻，两个人都痛痛快快地释放了出来。  
事后luz抱着他温存了一会儿，想着反正这条床单今晚肯定要进洗衣机就干脆在床上先帮まふ做了清理。就在まふまふ半阖着双眼快睡过去时，luz干脆利落地摁上了刚才一直有意避开的那一点，看向他的眼神里明明白白地写着“快告诉我到底是为什么”。まふ这才想起自己刚才在混乱之中都说了什么，眼下自己的屁股里还夹着根不安分的手指，再靠闪烁其词逃掉是不可能的了，只好全盘托出自己一周后生放的计划和想在生放当天穿那件黑色的背心所以才不让他留下痕迹。  
“那样穿的话比较帅一点嘛……”まふ趴在luz身上撅了撅嘴。  
luz好笑地看着这个连一次生放都想搞得神神秘秘的人，宠溺地点了点他的鼻尖，抱着他进了浴室。

天道好轮回，在生放的前一天终于轮到まふまふ来嘲弄在穿着上费尽心思的luz了。  
“我说你啊，是要去结婚吗？”まふ在luz从衣帽间换好衣服走出来的时候就直接笑开了花。这一身若真的出现在婚礼现场是绝对不合格的，只是对于一次生放来说怎么看怎么过于正式了。まふ的大脑不由自主地想象起luz要是穿上一整套正装出现在婚礼现场会是什么样子的。黑西装太压抑了，还是白色西装适合他，胸前别的一定要是最鲜丽的红玫瑰才行。在自己的脑补中まふ悄悄红了脸，再回过神时发现luz正单膝跪在他面前，嘴里还叼了枝顺手拿的塑料假花。他手忙脚乱地退后，险些一脚踹上luz那张帅气的脸。  
“まふたん，耳朵好红呢。”  
“干干干什么！你不要过来啊！”  
luz把咬着的花拿出来随手一扔，扑向まふ把他结结实实压在了身下。まふまふ不得不承认自己被这一连串的动作直接击中了心脏，而随之而来压在身上的重量也让他觉得自己物理上的被击中了心脏。  
他使劲推着身上的人却抵不过luz的力气，最后反倒被他抓住手脚动弹不得。luz心满意足地嗅了嗅他的颈间，张开嘴发出轻轻的吸气声，作势要咬上去。  
“啊你这个大白天就发情的混蛋ホスト！”  
听到他这么骂的luz好像还低声笑了笑，最终倒也没咬，只是舔了舔，就放开他翻身坐了起来。  
まふ摸摸逃过一劫的脖子，有些难以置信地爬起来看着正脱下外套挂在衣架上的luz。他正纳闷这人怎么今天那么听话了，抬眼却看到luz一并把毛衣和长裤也脱下来妥当地挂好了。まふまふ脑袋里警钟一拉，心说大事不妙，要逃却已来不及了。  
“luzくん，你看明天有生放，这个今天我们……”まふ讪笑着试图劝阻。  
“嗯我懂的，”まふまふ松了一口气，刚想说luz你真好就被再度欺身而上的luz扒了个精光，“我会好好避开可能露出来的地方的。”  
まふ欲哭无泪，只好看准了luz凑上来的脖子毫不客气地恶狠狠咬出一个牙印。luz痛得闷哼一声，想着反正自己要穿半高领，倒也乐在其中。

中午过后まふまふ就出了门，luz则慢慢悠悠在家里继续熨他的休闲西装。因为还记得两年前的24小时生放自己不小心迟到的事情，luz这次提早了些出门，到那里的时候正看到まふまふ手脚并用地在跳舞毯上拍打按键。  
这个绝世可爱的人是我的，谁都不能动。  
虽然并不能把这句话大声地公之于众，但即使只是这么想想也让luz获得了极大的满足感。

还可以用相当隐晦的方式来彰显自己的所有权，虽说luz采用的方式隐晦到他自己都怀疑这到底是在揩油还是光明正大摸自己男朋友。  
在センラ和まふまふ研究到底以怎么样的姿势拍手比较方便时，luz照自己的习惯两眼放空望着地板，余光还是能瞥到沙发上的两人在干什么。看到センラ把手平摊在まふ大腿上时luz内心有些不爽，在下一首歌时即使自己用力摁着手柄想专心集中到游戏上，还是忍不住要在意另一边的情况，于是他毫无意外地输掉了对战。  
由于一开始讲好了大家轮流用手柄，所以下一局换luz和まふまふ共用太鼓。luz趁机装作会错意，往まふ那边使劲挤了挤，在センラ坐下后被まふ用手肘轻轻推了下，才不情不愿地挪了点出来。  
不，这点距离还是不够近。  
まふまふ好像是发现了上局和センラ合作的姿势的方便之处，于是拿起luz的手也放在自己腿上，哪想到luz反手就往他的大腿拍了上去。昨晚luz的动作有点没收住，不小心在他的大腿内侧掐出了淤青。此时luz显然是记得淤青的位置，拍下去的手刚好落在那附近，不那么疼却又让淤青有些感觉，再加上由此唤起的关于昨晚的回忆，まふまふ下意识地并了并腿。luz似乎是发现了他细微的反应，又下手拍了好多次，每一次都更往他的腿跟靠近。まふまふ觉得此可自己脸上的表情称得上是窘迫，他从来没有如此感谢过自己当时选择一直带着口罩出镜，这样センラ和直播间的观众估计不会发生什么异样。他没好气地扭头瞪了luz一眼，正巧对上对方带着笑意的眼睛，像是一拳打在了棉花上。于是他自动放弃了和luz的合作，决定拍手的音符由自己亲自来。  
哎呀，好像自己做得有点过火了。  
luz后知后觉地意识到まふまふ似乎有些不是很开心。他知道自家男朋友向来有着很强的胜负心，长久的相处让他能感觉出来，在输掉和センラ的对决后まふ之前一直若有似无的低气压稍稍明显了一点。怎么办呢……？现在这种情况肯定不能用他的惯用伎俩来哄他，不然就不仅仅是放送事故的问题了。神游之间他看向自己握着的手柄。不如……认真起来和センラ一决高下吧。  
于是在这局打歌结束后，まふまふ好笑地看着luz用闪闪发光的眼神盯着自己，眼睛里写满了“怎么样我好厉害的我帮你打回去了哦你开心一点嘛”。鉴于在镜头前不能太放肆，他最终象征性地捏了捏luz的胳膊，冲他眨了眨眼，然后看到luz的情绪肉眼可见地高涨了起来，头上几乎要冒出实体的小花花。

每两个生放part之间只有大概5到10分钟的时间，luz很想在まふまふ身边多粘一会儿，但念在休息时间宝贵，他还是克制地和センラ一起去到镜头之外不会打扰到生放的地方休息。  
再过一个小时就是全员参与的章鱼烧和桌游环节。luz对于章鱼烧还是很期待的，加上他刚刚在staff那里看到了炒面的盒子，两者一同让他想起了夏日祭典。  
他和まふまふ认识这么多年以来，只单独去过一次夏日祭，还是在他们确定关系之前。那次刚好他们各自约的朋友都放了鸽子，まふまふ跑来找他吐槽，于是两人顺理成章地结了伴去夏日祭。再后来确定了关系，却不是和一大群朋友约好了，就是两人的空档期都对不上。他还是蛮想再一次两人穿着浴衣和木屐走在热闹的庆典上的，他们可以分享同一颗苹果糖，蹲在水盆边比赛捞金鱼，还有找一个安静无人的角落牵着手一起看烟花。这事在luz心里算是有些遗憾，他相信まふまふ也是这么觉得的。也许今年夏天？他可以看看自己的日程能不能尽量排开些，或者干脆早些开始为夏季巡演做准备，到时候就不会天天这么忙了。

“luzくん？”  
抬起头发现是うらた在叫自己去沙发上，luz意识到自己刚刚又沉浸在了自己的世界里，连忙露出一个有点歉意的笑，从口袋里掏出口罩戴上：“啊抱歉，我这就来。”  
这样一来luz只能和うらた一起坐在沙发一头，和理所当然坐在中央的まふまふ之间隔了一个志麻。  
没有什么接触的机会啊。但是luz只为此苦恼了一下下。机会嘛，那都是人去创造的嘛。  
比方说，他眼看着まふまふ从桌子下面抽出一个小纸盒，就快他一步，故意用一根签子戳着摇摇欲坠的丸子乱蹦到沙发后面打算解决它，果不其然まふ拎着纸盒追了上来。他一边用纸盒接在luz手上的丸子下面防止它落到地板上，一边仔细打量着他的衣服，甚至直接拿出纸巾拂了拂。  
“？”章鱼烧有点烫，luz只好发出个表示疑惑的鼻音。  
“您这一身太贵了，弄脏了我可赔不起。”まふ用半开玩笑的调子说，手上还是在仔细检查他的外套是否干净。  
luz呼了好几口气终于成功地把丸子咽了下去，他接过まふ递来的纸擦了擦嘴，拉起挂在下巴上的口罩：“可以用你自己来赔的哦，我绝对没有问题的。”  
“那我可亏大了，luz先生。”  
“这可怎么办才好呢……”luz装出一副沉思后恍然大悟的样子，“那不如把我再赔给你吧。”  
“喂那不就没完没了了吗！”  
生放中他们并不能离开太久，而且还有其他人也要短暂地离开镜头去吃东西，于是在这段简短的插科打诨之后他们又回到了原先的位置上。

把一切都处理妥当，staff也都关照过路上当心之后已经是深夜2点。因为平时也有一半的时间会过着昼夜颠倒的作息，所以まふまふ并不觉得怎么困，只是精神有些累。他伸了个大大的懒腰，站在原地活动着筋骨，一边盘算着回去后是直接睡觉还是先去找个什么地方吃点东西。他慢吞吞地收拾着自己的包，环视着整个房间确认一切都整理好了，突然发现沙发上有什么东西，走近一看才知道是luz。他怀里抱着靠枕斜倚在那里，一双长腿不太舒服地缩着，闭着的眼睛在まふ靠近后慢慢睁开。  
“都好了吗？那我们回家吧。”luz打着哈欠揉揉眼睛，自然地拉过まふまふ的手。  
まふまふ有些愣愣地被他牵着，走到街上了才突然反应过来：“等下luz！刚刚我锁门了吗？”  
“嗯，锁了的。”  
不像新宿那里整天都人山人海的，此刻这条街上只有他们两人，周围是深夜独有的能包裹住整个人的静谧，因此他们可以享受一下这难得的可以安心牵着手走路的机会。  
luz的手比まふまふ的大一点，此刻正与他十指紧扣，温暖而干燥的手心传来让人安心的力度。他不自觉地用了用力，换来luz疑惑的回头。  
“没什么……就觉得今天你好像有点奇怪。”まふ抬头看了luz一眼，继续讲，“从来没觉得你有今天这么喜欢粘着我，像居然在我吃炒面时趴过来什么的，你是认真的吗？那时候的镜头可是正对着沙发哦。”  
“那个啊，因为当时在收桌子嘛，又没有别的事可做；看你吃得好像很香的样子……话是这么说，但那时候坂田さん他们不也在看你吗？”  
“那是他们本来就坐在我边上啊……”まふ不知道该拿什么话来反驳luz，只好搬出另一件事，“还有你从背后抱上来的时候，真的吓我一跳。”  
“哎——？我还以为まふまふ会相当习惯的哦？”  
“我为什么要习惯这种事情啦！而且那个时候大家都在……喂你干吗！“  
他们正在路口等红灯，luz原本在他边上牵着他，这时突然往后撤了一步，抬起手把他搂进自己怀里，下巴则搁在他肩头。  
“从现在起让まふ习惯习惯啊。“luz回答得一脸理所当然，甚至得寸进尺地偏过头用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脖子。  
まふまふ有些紧张地左右望了望，所幸现在是深夜，周围并没有人，他也就安下心来，稍稍往后陷在luz怀里任他抱着自己。夜里的温度比白天稍微凉一些，此刻贴着他后背的luz是个很好的热源，这对まふまふ来说是一个颇为新奇的体验，他一时都没注意到信号灯变成了绿色。  
“好了，快走吧，马上就可以回家了。”luz从背后轻轻推了推まふ，重新把他的手牵在自己手里，“啊对了，まふまふ，今年夏天一起去夏日祭吧，就我们两个人，其他的人一个也不带。”  
“嗯，好啊。”  
  
#番外  
第二天晚上。  
标准开头之后跟的不一定是标准结尾。  
luz照例在まふまふ的脖子上制造出了足够的痕迹，心满意足之后他并不像往常一样直接进入正题，而是把まふ翻了个身，自己把人搂在怀里从背后进入。  
看不见luz的脸让まふまふ稍微有些不安和不适应，但得益于这个姿势带来的似乎比以往更深的深度，他很快就没有多余的心思来不安了。呼吸的节奏被身后一次次猛烈的撞击控制，他无力地靠在luz怀里，任凭身后的男人掌控他从里到外的一切。  
“为什么是这个姿势？”他们一起坐在浴缸里，luz依旧是从后面把まふ圈在自己怀里，此时正在替他擦洗身体。  
“前天晚上这样抱着你的时候感觉你好像很喜欢这个姿势，就拿来用了。”  
“原来你那个时候脑袋里装着这样的不良废料吗！”  
  
#附赠一个在正文里没用上的片段  
“今天的生放非常成功！大家都辛苦了！”staff做出手势示意摄像机已经关闭后まふまふ率先站起来出声，在一片鼓掌声中不知道谁提议了一起去吃宵夜，获得了一致赞同。まふ并不反对宵夜，他甚至考虑了一下是去吃烤肉还是拉面。趁大家在热烈讨论宵夜去处，まふ走到房间角落和staff交代着收拾房间和后续工作。这时他感到有人轻轻拉了拉自己的衣服，转头看到是不知什么时候站到自己身后的luz。staff礼貌地让luz先讲，并表示まふまふ一会儿再来叫他就好。  
“我们回家吧。”luz手上还拉着まふ的外套下摆。  
“为什么？大家一会儿还要去吃宵夜呢。”  
“回家吧。”luz拽着他衣服的手甚至轻轻晃了晃，声音听起来像是在撒娇，但まふまふ知道这时候的luz其实是怎么也劝不动的。  
“好吧好吧我们回家。”  
まふまふ不得不想出一个听起来就很扯的理由跟大家表示自己不参与他们的宵夜了。所幸大家都是朋友，也没有多说什么，关照他几句注意身体之后就各自离去。まふ留下来和staff做着收尾工作，结束后一转身，发现luz乖巧地坐在沙发上等着他。  


**Author's Note:**

> #后记与碎碎念  
> 你们明白写文写到一半去翻素材然后发现有一段luzmafu互动关键段我没有录下来的痛苦吗（掩面  
> 当时看生放的时候我几乎是一边无声尖叫一边在本子上唰唰唰地记下luzmafu的各种互动，最后这些我都尽可能地写进了文里啦！  
> 总之整篇文里涉及到生放的部分都是我对着录屏和笔记写的，但是自由发挥的地方相当多且不受控制，我也不知道最后看起来观感咋样。  
> 中间因为在赶paper所以写了好久，本来想也许可以蹭一波热度现在连余热搞不好都没有了😂  
> 还有开车的部分……呃，我的键盘有它自己的想法，在我意识到之前这车就已经开起来了而且根本停不下来。再说，这本来就是恋爱生活的重要一环嘛，不然同居恋人和同居室友有啥区别。
> 
> 以上，希望你能喜欢。
> 
> 喜欢的话就留下评论啊没有评论我要死了


End file.
